Blank Canvas
by Esmooria
Summary: CU, ONESHOT. After the well sealed up, Sesshoumaru waited over 500 years to make his move on an unsuspecting Kagome.


**A/N: **Written for dokuga_contest's Cotton Anniversary Challenge, for the two year anniversary of the LJ Community! :) The theme is, of course, 'cotton.'

Be warned - this might be considered fluff. ;) Sesshoumaru has softened up over 500 years.

**Word Count:** 1,922

Originally posted October 12, 2010.

**

* * *

Blank Canvas**

The sweet smell of sticky buns awoke Kagome from her slumber, and though it was usually a welcome start to her day, she just couldn't find the energy or desire to drag herself out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. Instead, she sighed, the sound of birds chirping doing nothing to brighten her melancholy mood.

Finally, she pushed the covers off and let her feet hit the floor, only to move to a single stool that had now made its presence known in her bedroom—ever since she'd been sealed from the feudal era. In front of the stool was a blank canvas, one that she soon hoped to fill with a painting that could express her deepest desires, if only another knew how to read it. There were so many paintings scattered about her messy room; she'd long ago forgotten to care about keeping it clean. Portraits of old friends that remained hidden in her heart held a special place in her room, hanging on the walls rather than propped carelessly against one another.

She looked around at these portraits and she could see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha, but they didn't do anything to help her mood today: it was the two year anniversary from when she'd fallen through the well, never to return to the time she had begun to call her home.

Kagome stared at the blank canvas for what seemed like hours, but nothing came to her mind to paint. Painting had become a source of comfort for her, and it depressed her even further to know that not even _that _could make her feel better. Letting a sigh pass between parted lips, she stood, making her way downstairs at her mother's calls and finally eating breakfast.

"Why don't we do some shopping today, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi's soft words pierced Kagome's heart; she knew that her attitude lately had been worrying her mother like crazy.

"Sure, Mama. I'd like that." It was a lie, but she was able to put a half-way convincing smile on her face before going upstairs to change. Souta and Grampa exchanged looks, but said nothing to Mrs. Higurashi—they knew she could tell, too. But they all knew what a bad idea it was to mention anything about what day it was.

* * *

_No…there's __no__ way._ Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of someone familiar—but it was impossible! Long, white hair stood out among the crowd, and she thought when his head turned slightly she caught a sight of magenta markings. Her mind was racing; could it really be him? It was certainly strange to see someone so familiar in such a different setting—Sesshoumaru in modern clothing completely threw her off guard—but the thing that stood out to her the most was the lack of demonic aura surrounding him. He must have found a way to hide it; there was _no_ way she would've missed an aura as strong as Sesshoumaru's.

"Mama…I'll be right back," she murmured. At the hope in her daughter's eyes, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't say no.

Kagome made her way over to the male slowly; she was _definitely_ nervous at confronting him—especially since she believed he wouldn't remember her. All coherent thought vanished when she heard him speak, however.

"Miko."

Her eyes widened further than she thought possible, and she whirled around to face him. Her heart was beating fast as she stared up at him. He was absolutely perfect—just as she always remembered, but strangely had never thought about until just now.

"So it is you," she whispered, almost afraid to say his name for fear she would wake up from this wonderful dream, "…Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a simple nod, and to her surprise, he took her arm and began leading her away.

"W-Wait!" She turned to look for her mother, and when she found her, she was only given an encouraging smile. _Just like Mama_, she thought, and then turned to Sesshoumaru again. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my home." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it almost made Kagome giggle. _Almost_.

"Wait a second! You barely said two words to me back 500 years ago, and whenever you _did_ say something, you were trying to kill me! What changed?" She really wasn't trying to tick him off—she was absolutely thrilled to have run across him, even if he wasn't what she'd consider the friendliest of faces. But his response surprised her, even now.

"I did." His eyes swept over her, and she thought she saw amusement in them. "So did you."

"Oh," was all Kagome could think to say.

* * *

"What happened…after I left?" The question had been clawing its way to the front of her mind ever since they started talking, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

"Does it matter?" There was no sarcasm in Sesshoumaru's voice—only curiosity. After a moment's thought, Kagome decided that it didn't.

"I guess not, but it doesn't change the fact that I'd like to know."

"I'll make you a deal." Kagome could've sworn she saw the same hint of amusement in his eyes as earlier. "I'll tell you when you come to dinner with me." She _did_ see a hint of a smile on his lips after her eyes widened; he was obviously amused with how off-guard she was.

"As in…a date?" The surprise in her voice might have offended a younger Sesshoumaru, but _this_ Sesshoumaru, who had spent the past 500 years in the presence of humans, knew that it was nothing personal. At least, he _hoped_ it wasn't.

"Yes—that is a custom humans are fond of, is it not?"

Kagome nodded, at a loss for words. _Sesshoumaru_ had just asked her on a _date_. There was only one thought she could verbalize at the moment, and she could only hope he didn't take it the wrong way. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, setting down his cup of hot chocolate, and taking Kagome's from her to set it down as well. When both cups were safely on the coffee table, he took her hands. In an instant, the spell was broken, and Kagome could feel the weight of his aura around her and the clawed hands holding her. However, he had taken care not to let the claws touch her; it was surprising how gentle he was.

"_Why_?" she mouthed again, this time unable to even speak. She felt as if she were dreaming.

"After seeing you in the battle with Naraku, it had been my intention to court you. Then, you vanished. Inuyasha and his miko explained everything. So, naturally, I waited."

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw that Kagome's mouth was literally hanging open. Her mouth snapped shut at the sound of his laugh—something she had _never_ heard before. "You waited over 500 years for a girl you didn't know?"

"Perhaps that is over-simplifying it, but yes." He paused for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. "My reasons 500 years ago and my reasons now have changed. I saw your strength and your purity on the battle field, and I saw how much you cared for your friends. It intrigued me, and I wanted you." He paused, and she was surprised to see a twinkle in his eye before he spoke again. "You may have realized, but the Sesshoumaru you knew was used to getting what he wanted."

After her small nod, he decided to continue.

"At first, I was infuriated that my prize had been taken from me." He noted that when he said this, her scent spiked with anger—and it only amused him more. "Then, I decided to travel with Inuyasha and his pack. All they talked about was you, and after everything I heard, I found myself wanting to get to know you for myself—not just as a possession." This seemed to please her more…which, in turn, pleased him.

"But…you still _don't_ know me," she murmured, a blush spreading across her face. _This_ was certainly not the golden-eyed, white-haired youkai she'd had her sights set on when she was in the feudal era. Of course, her school-girl crush on Inuyasha had long since passed; perhaps he was her first love, but by the time he had chosen Kikyo, she didn't even feel sad about it.

"I've watched you your whole life; I've seen how you react towards people and friends and family. But you're right, I don't _know_ you. I would like the chance, though." He brought her hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Hearing that Sesshoumaru had basically been stalking her would have creeped her out…if it weren't _Sesshoumaru_. Coming from him, it almost seemed…sweet.

Any reserve she had about him simply melted away, and she could only give him a small nod. "I would like the chance to get to know you, too." He almost smiled at the fact that she was _still_ blushing, and he couldn't help but adore the way she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was so easy to read, yet still so complex—and he couldn't wait to learn all about her.

He stood up and walked into his room, leaving a star-struck Kagome sitting there and wondering what just happened. She was about to stand, too, when Sesshoumaru re-entered the room holding a wrapped box. "It is my intention to court you, Kagome Higurashi."

Her eyes widened not from his statement, but from the fact that it was the first time she'd heard him say her name—_ever_. Sesshoumaru placed the box in her arms, golden eyes studying her for any reaction. When none came, he inclined his head. "Do you accept?"

"I accept your intentions," she whispered. It seemed strangely formal after their open conversation—but she couldn't help but think it was adorable of him, in his own way.

She carefully unwrapped the box, delicately unfolding the paper so that she didn't rip it. She usually just tore into things like this, but she just couldn't imagine doing that here with Sesshoumaru—maybe that would change in time. When she lifted the lid, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Sesshoumaru—it's beautiful!"

She lifted the white cotton kimono that was scattered with red sakura flowers, and she was reminded of the kimono he had worn in the feudal era. Her eyes lifted up to his and she gave him a bright smile. "It reminds me of you from back then. But it's different, too." She felt like she hadn't made any sense, but when Sesshoumaru moved to sit beside her on the couch, taking the empty box and placing it on the table, he gave a small smile as he put his arm around her, she knew he understood.

"I know exactly what you mean," he confirmed. "I had it made long ago, once my intentions to court you were of a more noble standing." He looked at her, and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were somehow softer than before. "I have been planning our reunion for some time now," he admitted, and knowing that made Kagome's heart swell.

When Kagome went to bed that night, there was a fresh painting on her canvas of a young miko and strong youkai holding hands.

* * *

**End Note:** Reviews make me happy. :)


End file.
